The speaker module is an important acoustic component in an electronic terminal, and may convert electrical energy into acoustic energy and irradiate it out. A current speaker module comprises a housing, and a cavity formed by the housing receives a micro-speaker unit and an FPCB (Flexible Printed Circuit Board) for electrically connecting the speaker unit with a module external circuit (namely, a circuit in the electronic terminal).
A sound volume (namely, a volume of sound generated by the speaker module) of a current electronic terminal is controlled by a volume tuning key on the electronic terminal. If the sound volume of the electronic terminal is set small and the external environment is relatively noisy, it is very difficult for people to hear various prompt tones of the electronic terminal so that some important events might be missed. Take a most-frequently mobile phone as an example: as we all know, the mobile phone provides an incoming call prompt tone, short message prompt tone and some personally-set prompt tones of important event, and the like. The currently prevailing 3G (3rd-Generation mobile communication technology) or 4G (the 4th Generation mobile communication technology) mobile phone further has QQ (Tencent instant communication) information prompt tone, WeChat information prompt tone and some mail prompt tones. If the sound volume of the mobile phone is tuned very small in a noisy environment, the mobile phone owner cannot hear the mobile phone prompt tones and thereby misses some important phone calls or some other events.